


【汉荣】无解题（1）~（5）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 2





	【汉荣】无解题（1）~（5）

（1）  
“【高三数学】XX区XX地铁站附近，男艺考生，寒假长期辅导，要求风趣幽默男老师”。尹净汉点开和家教群排课老师的聊天窗口，往里敲了接课两个字。

大二寒假在家闲着没事，在高中同学的介绍下，尹净汉加了一个本地家教群，高考数学满分的光辉履历让他可以随意挑学生，他却不接那些重点高中的，说是要教文科数学。

“聪明小孩总是有许多怪问题，我喜欢听话的。”

“荣荣，我给你找的家教找到了，人家可厉害了，理科数学满分呢，明天就来上课了，你是不是把头发染回来，这让老师看着像什么样子……”权顺荣本来坐在沙发上津津有味地刷手机，听到这话噌的一下子跳起来就往卧室钻，“知道了知道了，头发的事再说吧！”。

脸朝下把自己摔进被子里，权顺荣饿虎扑食般和被子一通缠斗才把心里的闷气撒了个七七八八。“白色头发怎么就不正经了，戴发带特别帅”，权顺荣抻长了脖子想在全身镜里确认一下自己爆表的帅气，结果却只看到了一朵蘑菇云，学习太差被亲妈原地引爆那种。

第二天一大早，权顺荣眼还没睁开就被拎着领子薅进了卫生间，“赶紧洗漱，老师第一次来不认识路，你提前去地铁站等着接”，他满嘴泡沫唔唔啊啊地胡乱答应着，心里的小恶魔早已呲起了尖牙，“这老师要是讲不好都对不起我早起的俩小时，哼”。

地铁出站口人来人往，出门前被妈妈耳提面命，权顺荣已经能熟练背诵家教老师的衣着打扮，今天这人要是接漏了自己也别想回去了。条纹衬衣牛仔裤，还背一个黑色帆布包，权顺荣鼓着嘴又颠来倒去背了两遍，基本可以确定下面正随扶梯缓缓上升的帅哥就是自己家教。这脸不像数学满分的理科生啊，倒是比较像艺校第一名，这下权顺荣本来那点侥幸的优越感也破灭了，学习比不上脸也比不上，真是头疼。

来了来了帅哥下扶梯了，我该怎样师生相认啊，权顺荣的PLAN A刚写了个标题人已经快要出站，他赶忙一个箭步上前，“老师好！”，权顺荣顶着周围人奇怪的眼神不自在地扯了扯发带，“丢死人了……”。

尹净汉远远就看见这小孩一个劲地盯着自己，人生第一次被叫老师竟然是在地铁口，也算是很神奇的体验了。权顺荣一头白毛扎眼得很，发梢尖尖地支棱着，活像只小刺猬，尹净汉的眼神在他憋红的脸上转了一圈，心说“不错，挺乖”。

权顺荣带路往回走，一会儿向前蹭蹭，一会儿朝后挪挪，不知道该和尹净汉保持多远的距离是好。尹净汉看着好笑，率先抛出了话头，“只知道你是艺考生，那具体是学什么的呢？”。“我学舞蹈的”，权顺荣放慢了步速悄悄变成和尹净汉并肩走，面上还是一脸云淡风轻。“想考哪个学校啊”，“X大”，“好巧，我是Y大的，X大就在我们旁边”，权顺荣的眼睛明显亮了，却梗着就是不肯多说一句话，尹净汉在乖的初印象后面又加了一个倔字。

在权顺荣单方面经历了马路边小区里电梯间一系列难度等级递增的陌生人尴尬相处考验后，他打开家门的时候明显松了一口气，可没想到的是，刚坐下10分钟，尹净汉就获得了权妈妈干儿子级别的待遇，“荣荣老爱玩，老师一定要严格管他”。权顺荣的嘴越听噘的越高，等到和尹净汉进卧室学习的时候，都快能挂油壶了。

“谁说我学习不好，我那叫偏科！偏科懂不懂！我语文能考数学两倍的分数呢！”权顺荣对妈妈在尹净汉面前把自己一顿数落的行为非常不满，铁了心这节课要好好表现，让老师知道，自己基础还是不错的。挺了挺腰板，权顺荣踌躇满志，已经可以想象自己在课堂上举一反三获得尹净汉赞许笑容的画面。“我们这节课不讲课”，尹净汉拉开拉链从包里掏出了一张试卷，“先做套题让我了解一下你的水平吧”。

回答问题小标兵的幻想破灭了，不过权顺荣觉得没关系，虽然自己数学不好，但只要自己做到基础题不丢分、中等难度的题用心解、难题尽力搏一搏，尽管最后分数可能不高，但一样能得到老师的夸奖！

两个小时后，权顺荣眼看着尹净汉在第一道三角函数大题上用力划了一个叉号。

尹净汉脸色很难看，揣着手一言不发坐在那不知道想什么，也不看他。这让权顺荣感到无所适从，他真的很用心做了，用心到自己都不忍心看试卷上置顶加粗的分数。

“老师，你给我讲讲卷子吧”，权顺荣感到有点不好意思，主动伸手扯了扯尹净汉，试图打破僵局。如果现在是在游戏里，尹净汉头顶一定有个进度条走到了100%，他好像终于完成了某种重建，抽出一张A4纸端端正正地摆在试卷旁边，“来，我们开始讲题”。

以前任何人在权顺荣耳边念叨谁谁谁数学考了多少分他都不会感到羡慕，可等尹净汉在他面前用条理清晰的公式和数字填满了一张演算纸，他一下子开窍了，不是想明白了那道三角函数，而是终于领略到了脑性男的魅力。

（2）  
尹净汉第二次在地铁站出口看到接他的权顺荣时有点惊讶，小孩明显比上次熟络很多，尹净汉不知道自己触发了什么机关，让权顺荣打开了他镶满五颜六色宝石的话匣子，里面尽是些古灵精怪的小玩意。

课上最难懂的圆锥曲线也没办法在权顺荣心里停留太长时间，苦恼地啃啃指甲，下一秒他就可以让苹果肌膨起来把眼睛挤成两条上扬的弧线。不仅上课体验好，尹净汉还享受到了贴心送行，进站的下行扶梯走了一多半，他还在挥手和顶端的权顺荣告别。终于转回身，看到墙上的广告牌，尹净汉自动在脑海里替换成了权顺荣笑眯眯地在给棉花糖做宣传。

回家的路上权顺荣一直在认真思考，踩着花坛边走的时候还差点摔下来。到底怎么才能从老师改口叫哥呢，如果今天的留堂作业全部做对是不是就可以顺势不露痕迹的说一句“哥，我做的好吧”。回到书桌前，权顺荣把尹净汉刚才上课用的演算纸收进特意准备的文件袋里，和上次那张放在一起，妈妈看见了又念叨起来，“以前资料都到处乱丢，现在终于肯养成好习惯啦”。权顺荣看着桌面上依旧乱作一团的试卷和书本有一瞬间怔忪，自己干嘛要单独收集尹净汉的演算纸？

唯物辩证法的质量互变规律说，从量变开始，质变是量变的结果，但量变不因质变而停止。权顺荣一直觉得这话说得拗口又奇怪，看着尹净汉讲题的侧脸，他好像终于咂出了点味道。尹净汉用按动圆珠笔在权顺荣脸上没消的婴儿肥里戳出一个坑，笔尖弹回的脆响惊得他睫毛乱颤，生怕刚才的哲学思考从眼睛里泄漏了分毫。

尹净汉收回笔在桌上敲了两下，“认真听讲，上课不准走神”，权顺荣赶紧把视线放在试卷上，继续纠结排队某两个人不能站一起到底要排除多少种情况。注意力一集中其他方面就容易松懈，“哥，那要是两个人一定要站在一起该怎么算啊”，问题脱口而出权顺荣才后知后觉地捏紧了手，尹净汉另起一行开始列式子，似乎压根没在意这个让权顺荣纠结许久的称呼变化。

熟悉了以后尹净汉发现权顺荣极其擅长撒娇，他仿佛一块材质奇特的草莓硬糖，达到了改口叫哥这个熔点以后就再也无法维持固态，变得越来越软塌塌黏糊糊并且散发出甜腻的香味来。最近每次上完课回去，尹净汉都能从自己的包里摸出一张便签，上面是用圆滚滚的字体摘抄的句子，他专门找了个盒子装着，很快就攒了不厚不薄的一沓。

这天上课时尹净汉注意到权顺荣总在折磨靠近他自己那侧的书角，用食指把它搓成圆筒再展开，到课间时书页早就皱得不像样。权顺荣可能不知道自己脸上根本藏不住事，尹净汉一猜就是因为那些每天准时出现在包里的小纸条。果然没等到课间结束，权顺荣就忍不住支支吾吾地开了口，“哥，你有没有发现包里多什么东西啊……”。“有啊”，权顺荣感觉空气里的水分子都因为自己的紧张心情而加快了振动频率，不然为什么会突然升温。“你昨天的数学作业，错一半，正好我们下节课讲一讲”，尹净汉眼看着权顺荣把嘴噘了起来，活像那只网红嘟嘟鸭，忍不住笑出了声。

“我是你的数学老师，干嘛每天往我这交摘抄作业”  
“不……不是作业，就是给你看的……哎呀哥你还是给我讲题吧”

尹净汉昨天晚上为了赶老师临时布置的任务熬到很晚，出门前觉得自己黑眼圈实在太重，特意戴了幅框架眼镜遮一遮。题讲到一半，他想偏头问一句“听懂了吗”，颧骨却不期然撞上了权顺荣软乎乎的手指。指腹偏高的温度透过表皮传导到肌理，烧得尹净汉神经末梢直跳。两个人眼睛对上谁也没有错开，电光火石之间，权顺荣确认自己一开始的那份崇拜已经发生了质变，他胸腔鼓动，血液沸腾，口干舌燥，笑容眼看就要逃脱嘴角，却还是强装镇定，解释道“我只是想确认没有镜片”。

尹净汉不是没有察觉到，但他用很多东西把跷跷板的一端沉沉压住。明明是个文科生，权顺荣却天性深谙杠杆原理，吸引自己一再靠近，如今力矩大小终于被改变，横杆转过水平位，向着权顺荣的一侧不可逆转地下落。

（3）  
权顺荣家单元楼和地铁站之间直线距离六百米，步行不超过十分钟。面对妈妈“怎么去了这么久”的质疑，权顺荣欲盖弥彰地按灭了手机屏幕，假装下课到现在的四十分钟都被吞进了黑洞。

哪来的那么多话聊，权顺荣自己也感到纳闷，一定是在对视的那五秒里和尹净汉签订了某种贸易协定，经常买酸奶的便利店要指给他看，咖啡色招牌的面包店牛角包超好吃也要和他讲，从此心事事无巨细只对他出口。

疑似恋爱的氛围大概可以膨胀成一个比千米还要大的计量单位，六百米换算一下转眼就消失不见。尹净汉默许了多走十五分钟去上一站坐地铁的改变，等车时总在对着玻璃门上的反光下压嘴唇的弧度，地铁运行后车厢里涌起的微凉气流才能吹散几丝脑门的热气。

为了探究放松和放肆之间的安全距离到底是多少，权顺荣利用上课时间大胆做起了试验。肩膀靠近是为了更好地看清立体几何辅助线到底要画在哪里，下巴悄悄蹭上肩线也可以用没听懂有点郁闷做解释，权顺荣大半个身子都要探出凳子，只顾着努力控制贴上去的力道要轻飘飘，没注意到尹净汉手里的笔已经在指尖转了好几圈。

“脸上那么有肉下巴倒是挺硌人”，尹净汉写完证明题最后的结论在心里默默给权顺荣的这番试探也下了个结论。“懂了吗，下面两道题一样的套路，自己证试试”，权顺荣不知从哪摸出一袋提前准备好的零食塞到尹净汉手里，“哥你吃，我自己做”。

没有任何科学研究表明咬嘴唇可以开拓解题思路，权顺荣的门牙和下唇再一次接触之前被尹净汉用饼干抵住，他一言不发把饼干含进嘴里仔细地咬，视线丝毫不敢往尹净汉那边飘。权顺荣感受着自己耳朵上的热度，只后悔鬓角剪得太短，一点儿都遮不住秘密。

第二天尹净汉在十字路口看见权顺荣在对面和一个女生有说有笑，他又回忆了一遍权顺荣昨天说的话，“哥我明天上课之前要和同学出去，我们在路口见面吧”。绿灯亮了，权顺荣还是没有要和女同学告别的意思，尹净汉挂上客气又疏离的微笑穿过斑马线，忽略女同学上下打量的探究目光，一句“抱歉顺荣今天还要上课你们下次再聊可以吗”就堵死了一切对话的可能。

一路上权顺荣出奇地沉默，只顾着在手机上敲敲打打连步子走歪了都不知道。尹净汉什么都没问，直接把严师的架子摆了一节课。权顺荣再迟钝也察出不对，非要扯着尹净汉的袖子问他，“哥你是不是生气了，是不是因为我这节课错太多”。

尹净汉决定今天关闭私信不读小纸条了。

告别以后，权顺荣还是没搞明白问题出在哪，一个人站在地铁口发呆。裤兜里的手机振动了两下，他掏出来看到女同学的回信：“喜欢就努力追啊，想那么多干嘛”，上一条是自己上课之前发的：“你刚才看到我家教觉得他喜欢什么样的啊，我追他有希望吗”。

权顺荣三步并作两步冲下扶梯，在心里发誓以后一定遵守电梯上禁止行走奔跑的规定，奔跑间白色的头发扬起来，谁看了不得问一句在拍青春片吗。他终于在安检口把尹净汉拦下来的时候，整个胸腔都在剧烈起伏，“哥你别生气了……我脸颊肉给你捏……我妈可喜欢捏了，你试试手感，捏捏就不生气了，真的……”。权顺荣扒着尹净汉的肩膀非要把脸往前凑，一幅你不捏我不走的架势。

尹净作势偏过头去不看他，好整以暇地享受着权顺荣哼哼唧唧的撒娇。肩膀上的重量一加再加，尹净汉感觉权顺荣快要把自己挂上来了，他猛地转身，权顺荣失去了支点一个踉跄撞进怀里。“你自己说给我捏的”，尹净汉用虎口卡住权顺荣尖尖的下巴，手指在两坨绵软的腮帮肉上又揉又搓。权顺荣是真心要给尹净汉撒气，嘴巴紧抿成一条线把脸鼓起来，还仰了仰头方便他捏。

到底是谁欺负谁啊。

（4）  
“捏了我的脸是不是就是喜欢我的意思啊……要是不是的话也太过分了吧，班上女同学说可爱我从来都不给碰的！”权顺荣围着小区花坛转到数清楚了一共有多少块瓷砖也没想明白这个问题，他给自己立下目标，有一套卷子的大题全部作对的时候就找尹净汉要答案。

转眼到了过年前的最后一节课，尹净汉的红笔笔尖顺着解题步骤一点点往下移，权顺荣把手指绞得紧紧的，一口气憋进肺里，看到一个对号才敢吐一点。要是这次还不能全对，下次见面要一个星期之后，可是权顺荣的脑袋里已经没有空间可以容纳那个问题继续发酵了。明明只是一道是非题，却比世上任何精妙的算法都要磨人。

“做得不错，大题除了圆锥曲线以外其他的都对了”，话音刚落，权顺荣肉眼可见的失望搞得尹净汉有点莫名其妙，他掐了一把小孩的脸，“以前怎么没看出来你好胜心这么强”。

“还掐！还掐！说喜欢我之前都不准掐！”，权顺荣暗自磨牙，也不接话，闷头收拾了卷子准备送尹净汉回去。

两个人刚出房间，尹净汉就被权妈妈热情地拉去客厅聊天，“尹老师在哪里过年啊”，“哦，那倒是不远，就在市郊”。权顺荣赶紧借着茶几的遮掩打开地图，输入地址点击“到这去”，推荐路线看得他两眼放光，一扫刚才的萎靡。

公交车一个半小时直达，这四舍五入不就是零距离。

除夕前一天下午，权顺荣借口和同学出去写作业，自己坐上了开往尹净汉方向的车。一路上窗外都能看见海，波浪起伏的细小纹路闪闪发亮，他和尹净汉相处的那些琐碎细节像是打翻在海面上的金箔碎片，随着潮汐倒灌进权顺荣心里。神经被充满盐分的海水泡得变了质，只有其中感受心动的细胞还在疯狂放电。

“哥我在XX车站”，被海风一吹权顺荣才对自己的唐突后知后觉，一股委屈涌上来，都怪尹净汉，自己才会被这种全是蛮横不讲理的想念和占据的心情变成傻瓜。

尹净汉对权顺荣偷偷跑来一点都不意外，前几天挥手说再见时他那笑容的狡黠意味早就露了馅。抬手给权顺荣理了理被吹乱的头发，尹净汉把拎着的烟花举到他眼前，“特地为了你从我妹妹那要的”。权顺荣不由分说把头埋进尹净汉厚实的羽绒服里，想要隐藏自己微微发红的鼻尖，声音透过布料传出来被过滤掉了那些含糊的情绪，“哥，好冷啊”。

冬天的海滩上鲜少有人，权顺荣一根接一根的点燃烟花，勇气好像也随着焰火一次次绽放然后陨落。每个字的偏旁部首都被反复拆解的问题却怎么也问不出口，“我还没有全对”，他定定地看着尹净汉被映成暖黄色的脸，又在心里对自己重复了一遍，“我还没有全对”。

一袋烟花放完，尹净汉的指甲都泛出了浅浅的浆果色，他走到蹲在地上整理垃圾的权顺荣面前以同样的姿势蹲下，手掌摊开伸出去，“给我暖暖手”。“咱俩还不一定谁手更凉呢”，权顺荣嘟囔着把手盖在尹净汉手上，下一秒通红的指节和变硬的皮肤都被尹净汉全数包进手心里，“没事，牵一会就暖和了”。

天色暗下来，尹净汉带着他离开海滩四处找地方买热饮，权顺荣不动声色的把两人交握的手揣进兜里，看起来大胆得很实际上僵硬的手指还保持着刚被牵住的曲度。好不容易找到一家还在营业的咖啡店，权顺荣一闻到店里苦苦的味道就皱起了眉，点了菜单上看起来最甜的焦糖玛奇朵还要多加奶油。

两个人并肩坐在玻璃旁边的高脚凳上，尹净汉托着脸看权顺荣双手捧着杯子小口小口地啜咖啡，“是故意在嘴唇上沾上奶油的吗”，他发问的语气丝毫没有波动，问题的内容却让权顺荣感到惊心动魄。权顺荣瞪大了眼睛下意识抬手去抹，被尹净汉一把攥住了手腕。

权顺荣偶像剧看得不少，这个时候要闭上眼睛是常识。

和温润触感一起降临的是尹净汉喝的美式咖啡的味道，转瞬即逝的亲吻不及蝴蝶振翅长久，权顺荣睁开眼舔了舔嘴唇，“美式好苦”。

（5）  
黏稠的荷尔蒙密度大到无法被轻易吹散，在略显陈旧的车站牌下仿佛烘焙过后的面包徐徐膨化，尹净汉松开被权顺荣偏高的体温捂热的手指，搭在他后颈上截住了跳动的脉搏，趁着末班车还在上一个路口，用力揉捏了几下。权顺荣盯着尹净汉嗤嗤地笑，想说的话好像有很多，却能被三个字简单概括，不是喜欢你，而是“明年见”。

上车后权顺荣小跑到窗边的位置上冲尹净汉挥手，他觉得自己有点醺醺然，又用夸张的嘴型把明年见重复了一遍。方方正正的车窗就像礼品店的橱柜，橙黄灯光看得尹净汉一阵熨帖，他也挥挥手，轻声地说，“明年见”。

权顺荣浑身上下只有脸颊滚烫，他靠在冰凉的玻璃上，任由自己随着车厢摇摇摆摆。公车穿过海面，躯体逐渐回温，皮肤开始酥麻发痒，他发现他无法控制自己停下幻想，所有画面都有尹净汉的幻想。

年后权顺荣开始紧张地准备校考，上课时间寥寥无几，他做了许久的心理建设，终于找了个机会向尹净汉提问，“哥你对异地恋什么看法”。“我不接受异地恋”，尹净汉笔下不停，在试卷上划了一个对号然后抬起头来，“所以你赶紧好好学习，考上X大”。

懊恼和悸动同时来临，至少在恋爱这件事上，权顺荣想要领先尹净汉一步。他把下巴搁在尹净汉锁骨的凹陷里，不想下撇的嘴角和上扬的眉梢自相矛盾的画面被看到。尹净汉用笔帽轻轻敲了敲权顺荣的脑门，“快点来，告白的机会留给你”。

尹净汉开学之前权顺荣就要出去考试了，他一个人坐飞机去了尹净汉每年要待九个月的城市。在尹净汉收到的照片里，权顺荣裹着长到脚踝的羽绒服，连脸上的舞台妆都没来得及卸，站在他们学校门口的石碑前笑得灿烂。尹净汉一通电话拨过去，权顺荣雀跃的声音沿着电波翻山越岭抵达耳廓，“哥，9月份开学的时候我们一起来这里拍照吧！”。

尹净汉在二十岁这年突然开始网恋，表现形式为在手机的聊天软件里玩恋爱养成游戏，不需要自己抽卡片做任务来和男朋友把剧情更进一步，而是小男友独自在外游历打怪闯关升级，每当取得一点成绩的时候都会发来消息。“哥，我现在三角函数基本都不会错了”、“哥，我这次模拟考名次又进步了”……

“哥，我校考成绩出来了，合格了呜呜呜呜”

只有文字尹净汉也可以想象权顺荣的表情：眼睛眯成上挑的弧线，瞳仁水汪汪的闪着光，脸颊肉肉的，鼻子也肉肉的，形状可爱的牙齿从偏薄的上唇和饱满的下唇间露出来，所有的一切都明亮又灼人。光是在脑海里描摹心都会软得不成样子。

高考结束那天晚上，权顺荣第一次打来了视频通话，尹净汉和室友打了个招呼就拉上了帘子，丝毫不理会外面“呦网恋要奔现啦”的调侃。

“净汉哥，我喜欢你”，权顺荣一上来就开大，少年的蓬勃爱意不随时间消减，好像一段被尹净汉刻意屏蔽的画外音终于播放，铿然作响，没顶而来。

权顺荣站在接机人群的第一排，把手里的横幅举得高高的，尹净汉拖着箱子一出来就看见自己的名字大写加粗被各种卡通仓鼠和爱心围绕。两人离开人潮汹涌的出口在休息区站定，权顺荣倒退几步蓄力然后猛的蹿到尹净汉身上，两条纤长的腿在背后拧了结，只知道撑着尹净汉的肩膀一个劲地傻笑。

“想我了吗”，权顺荣点头点到脸颊肉都在抖。

“再说一遍喜欢我”，“喜欢你，最喜欢你”。

“哥，我考上X大了，9月的时候我们就可以一起从这里出发了。”

权顺荣是尹净汉求学生涯里遇到的最狡猾的题目，以身试爱，最后发现此题无解。


End file.
